


Odd Calls

by orphan_account



Series: Peter, Harley, MJ, and the Kids [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), capt
Genre: Awesome Sam Wilson, BAMF Harley Keener, BAMF Michelle Jones, F/M, Fluff, Michelle is doing her best, Parent Michelle Jones, Parent Peter, Protective Michelle Jones, Protective Peter Parker, Secret Children, keeping secrets, secret life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 18:51:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20457800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Quite a few teachers at Midtown have taken to making students answer their ringing phones on speaker. Sure it was a little embarrassing for other students, but for MJ and Peter, it was downright terrifying.Their entire lives could be exposed. Their children, their jobs, and Peter’s identity. For that very reason, they warned everyone at the tower to never call them during school hours unless it was an emergency. Damn Parker luck really dragged on, didn’t it?





	Odd Calls

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! Just got my wisdom teeth pulled, yay! My mouth is dying... enjoy!

Unfortunately for MJ and Peter, quite a few teachers have taken to making students answer their ringing phones on speaker. Sure it was a little embarrassing for other students, but for MJ and Peter, it was downright terrifying.

Their entire lives could be exposed. Their children, their jobs, and Peter’s identity. For that very reason, they warned everyone at the tower to never call them during school hours unless it was an emergency. Damn Parker luck really dragged on, didn’t it?

1.

It was 2nd period, AP Literature. Thankfully, MJ and Peter shared this class. The room was silent. Everyone was working on their essays that were due tomorrow. Suddenly, a loud phone ring broke the quiet. 

Everyone looked up from their papers, excitedly trying to find the source. Peter panicked, knowing it was his. The teacher, Ms. Richards, stood up and gave him a pointed look.

“Mr. Parker, you know the rule,” She said, a playful smirk lighting onto her face. Quiet laughter filled the rest of the class as Peter sighed in defeat and reached into his backpack. He pulled out his phone and read the screen in confusion. 

It was Harley.

He showed the screen to MJ who froze in worry before nodding slightly. With a deep breath, Peter clicked accept and hit the speaker.

“Harley?”

“Peter? Oh thank god, sorry, I know I’m not supposed to call during school but I’m on my way to Brazil right now. We just got an urgent call that an alien ship crashed there. Thor thinks it is a Sakaaran ship. Sam, Buck, and I are headed over now,” Harley said in a rushed way.

Peter looked carefully around him. The class was staring in awe and fear.

“More aliens?” A girl whispered fearfully. Murmurs were heard around the class. MJ stood and shushed them sharply. Peter’s mouth was dry. What was he supposed to do?

“Where’s… where’s Iz?” He asked under his breath, unfortunately, the class heard everything.

“Safe. With Tony. I’m picking you up in 5 minutes,” He said. Repulsors could be heard in the background. 

“Um, uh,” Peter opened his mouth to answer, but honestly what could he say? The class already knew too much. MJ had come to crouch down next to him and was listening closely.

“Can you handle the little ones for a few days or more,” he whispered to MJ. She scoffed and leaned her forearms on the table.

“Of course I can, Parker.”

Peter nodded unsurely. 

“Okay, Harley. I’ll meet you outside,” he said as he grabbed his backpack. 

“Excuse me, Mr. Parker! Where do you think you’re going?” Ms. Richard said although she didn’t sound too sure of herself. Peter froze.

“Is that your teacher? Give her the phone,” Harley said, hearing the issue. Peter timidly walked over and put the phone in her hand.

“Hello, teacher,” Sam’s voice came over the phone. “This is Sam Wilson, the current Captain America. Peter is needed for some Avengers business, as our intern. I’m sure you can find it in yourself to do what is right for the planet?”

MJ laughed in the background.

  
  
“I, uh, yes, of course! I am so sorry, Mr. America!” She stuttered.

“Thank you, ma’am. Peter, see you soon.” With that, Sam hung up, leaving the class dumbfounded. Peter shoved the phone in his pocket and made his way to MJ.

He pulled her into a long kiss and she cupped the back of his neck.

“Take care of them,” Peter whispered to her.

“I always do. Be careful,” MJ responded as she planted one last kiss on his cheek. Peter pulled away and ran out the doors of the class.

“What the hell was that?”

“Where is he going?”

“How the fuck does he know the Avengers?”

“Are aliens really back?”

“MJ, what’s happening?”

MJ took a deep breath and sat back down in her seat.

“It’s classified,” she said simply, ignoring all their questions. They stared at her, flabbergasted. She went back to writing her essay, but the rest of the class wouldn’t shut up. They were too busy gossiping about what had just happened and the thought of aliens. Even Ms. Richards looked frazzled.

“The Avengers have handled these situations before. It’s what they train to do. I know you are worried, but please, have a little faith that they can do their jobs” She said, not looking up from her paper. The class collectively nodded unsurely.

“MJ, who is Iz? And what did Peter mean when he said ‘take care of them’?” Jillian, an annoyingly observant girl asked. MJ swallowed, trying to keep her composure.

“No one you need to worry about.”

Her voice wavered. The class noticed, she never shows any fear or nervousness. 

“But…” A random student started. A glare made him falter to a stop.

“I said it’s none of your concern,” She said in a deadly voice. “Now, get back to work.”

The class followed her orders and went back to their seats. Even Ms. Richards went to her desk. MJ's hands shook slightly as she attempted to write. That was too close. She couldn’t let anything happen to her family. She would make sure of it.

2.

It was 4th period, AP Macroeconomics for MJ. She didn’t share this class with Peter. It was 5 days since Peter’s now-famous phonecall. Peter and Harley were still in Brazil, sorting out the situation. 

Turns out it had been a Sakaaran ship, but thankfully it was easily handled. They were returning home tomorrow. MJ was excited and relieved to have help with the children again, but also sad because she had gotten to spend so much time with them.

Today, the class was working in groups for an upcoming presentation. It was loud so when her phone first rang, she didn’t notice.

“MJ, your phone,” Betty whispered over the table. MJ glanced down at her backpack and alas she heard it. The teacher. Mr. Novakav heard it too. 

“Alright, class, listen up. MJ has a very important phone call,” Mr. Novakav announced, silencing the class. MJ rolled her eyes and picked up her phone. She frowned when she saw the number.

“Mr. Novakav, can I please answer this privately. It is a personal matter,” She asked calmly. Mr. Novakav smiled evilly and shook his head.

“Now, MJ. You know that’s not how it works. Either answer it on speaker or put it away and deal with it later.”

MJ glared at the teacher and accepted the call.

“Hello, this is Michelle Jones speaking.”

“Hello, Ms. Jones! This is Ezra’s school! I am calling to inform you that Tony Stark just showed up saying he is supposed to pick up Ezra today? We received no notification of this in the last 24 hours. We are not allowed to release Ezra into Mr. Stark’s care without your permission,” A lady said cheerfully over the phone. 

MJ sighed deeply and gave her teacher an ‘I told you so’ look. The whispers started immediately. Who was Ezra? How did MJ know Tony Stark? Why was another school calling her?

“And why is he taking Ezra out of school?”

There was a pause.

“Mr. Stark says he is here to take Ezra to a doctor’s appointment?” Her perky voice said.

MJ slammed her hand against her forehead. Goddammit, that was today. She completely forgot.

“Right, yes, the appointment. Tony is allowed to take him,” MJ said, rubbing her temples.

“Okay, thank you so much and have a lovely day!”

“Uh-huh, you too. Bye.” 

MJ hung up and dropped her head into her hands. God, she was tired.

“MJ… who is Ezra?” Betty asked. MJ lifted her head and met the eyes of every single student in her class and Mr. Novakav.

“I can’t tell you that,” She muttered as she stared them all down.

“Aw, come on Michelle. We all want to know,” Mr. Novakav said in a childish voice. MJ hated him.

She whipped her head to glower at him. 

“You don’t deserve to know anything about me or my personal life. Now, instead of picking on me and making yourself look like a teenager who lives for gossip, do your fucking job,” She said harshly. 

The class looked at her in shock.

“Betty, hand me Source #2,” Mj said quietly, getting back to her work. Betty fumbled to do so. The class finally stopped questioning her after they learned she would only give them short and harsh answers.

She wanted her boys back.

3.

Peter and Harley got back about 2 weeks ago. There had been an extremely long cuddle session and a few tears here and there. MJ had literally collapsed in mental and physical exhaustion when they had all laid down together.

Peter brushed a stray tear from her cheek and peppered her and the children with kisses. Even someone as strong as MJ couldn’t handle the weight of the world, her world, by herself for long. Along with school, she now had to figure out all meals and activities happening with the children, although they did have dinner with the Starks a few times, get both kids ready in the morning and night by herself, and had to deal with every single tantrum by herself.

It had taken a toll on her. 

Now, Peter sat in school, working on a Spanish worksheet when his phone went off. Why couldn’t he just have a break?

The class immediately stared at him in interest. They all heard the tales on his and MJs strange phone calls. The teacher looked at him expectantly. He took out his phone and answered it.

“What do you want, Sam?” He asked into the phone. He didn’t want to cause another scene, but he knew things never really worked out the way he wanted them to.

“Excuse me, a little respect,” Sam said with a playful tone.

“Sam,” Peter said, a small smile rolling onto his face.

“I just wanted to know if Ezra can have strawberries. He said he could but I could’ve sworn MJ said no a couple days ago.”

“No!” Peter shouted. He looked up quickly to his class already whispering between themselves and glancing back at him. “I mean-um, no. Ezra has extreme allergic reactions to them, but he loves them.”

  
  
“He takes after Pepper,” Sam said with a laugh. “See you tonight.”

“Yea, and Sam, thanks. Seriously, I appreciate it,” Peter said sincerely. With that he hung up, ready for the onslaught from his classmates.

“Ezra knew MJ too, who is he?”

“Why did this dude call you about this other dude’s allergies? Kinda weird man.”

“Alright class, don’t pester Peter. He has his own life,” The Spanish teacher said. “Now, finish your worksheets.”

The class unhappily followed directions, and Peter shot the teacher a grateful smile. She smiled back. At least his secret wouldn’t be revealed today.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Any suggestions or questions?


End file.
